Eternal
by serenitysaiyan
Summary: Lyra embarks on a quest to the Arctic once again, but for another reason. A child. Who's dæmon does not take a single form.
1. Chapter 1

The dog sled stopped a few feet from the giant double door embedded into the wall built of snow

The dog sled stopped a few feet from the giant double door embedded into the wall built of snow. The message was clear to the woman – this was as far as the dog team would take her. Smiling, she paid the driver and shouldered her bag, heading towards the doors, determination on her face. Getting the funding for this trip had been hard, but when she had heard of this case she knew she had to go. It was confirmed to her as well. A rustling around the woman's neck was heard before the head of a red-gold pine martin appeared.

"Halt!"

The gruff voice rung out loud and crisp in the cold air. "Who comes close to the home of the _panserbjørne_? Who comes to the door of the King Iorek Byrnison?"

"An old friend!" she yelled back, the pine martin twitching its nose in the cold before disappearing into her furs again. She shivered slightly from the brief onslaught of the frigid weather but stayed still, waiting for the interrogation. She knew she had to be here and no sentry was going to stop her.

"Why are you here, stranger?"

"I'm not stranger, I'm a friend of the Kings. And I'm here about the Eternal."

Eternal. That was the name given to the wild child a group of explorers had found living out here. As cold and frosty as the child's home, that had been her personality. Yes. Her. The _panserbjørne_ had taken her in, unafraid, unlike the humans, and she was now one of them. Her condition, the one that earned her the name 'Eternal', was why she was so drawn to this young girl. She was 17 and her dæmon still had not settled. This was why she had to be the one. What with her adventures during her childhood and all that she knew about humans, their dæmons and Dust.

"Name?"

The woman smiled, her eyes sharp and full of intelligence. Pushing her hood down so that her face was visible, she brushed some of her dark blonde hair out of her face. "Silvertongue." She replied. "Lyra Silvertongue."


	2. Chapter 2

The doors opened in an indescribable way and Lyra walked forward and into the land owned by the armored bears. The sentry looked at her and she gazed impassionatly back.

"Where is King Iorek Byrnison and the Eternal?"

"King Iorek is on his way. We sent word of your arrival. He will be here shortly."

She nodded, pulling her hood back up to cover her head and ears, looking around at the environment surrounding her. It had been years since she had been here and not much had changed, apart from that wall. Lyra had read about the wall going up and had desperately wanted to go and see Iorek for an explanation but was forbidden by Dame Hannah and just had to take her frustration out on her studies about the Alethiometer.

Standing here now, Lyra was transported back to when she had tricked Iofur Raknison and gave Iorek back the title he deserved. Oh how wild and daring she had been back then! Not that she had lost that side of her, only tamed it a little. A sad smile appeared as her thoughts drifted to someone who was never far from her mind; Will. And for the millionth time since she had last seen him she wondered what he was doing and if he missed her as much as she missed him.

The soft, yet familiar, sound of padded feet on snow reached Lyras ears and she turned to see the face of the bear king only a few feet away.

A joyful smile lit her face and she ran forward, embracing the bear and burying her nose in his fur. "Oh, Iorek my dear! How I've missed you!"

The bear allowed himself to be held by this girl whom he still saw as a child, much the amazement of the sentry watching them. As she pulled away he looked at her, with almost a kind look on his face. "Lyra Silvertongue, you have grown a little. No longer are you that little child I met so long ago. Now you are even more cunning and intelligent."

Her mouth opened to comment but he just shook his large head. "Hush, child. I know why you are here. You are here for the one the humans call the 'Eternal'. I will take you to her but Lyra, I warn you. She is different this girl. She has a way around her much like you had."

With that the giant bear lowered so Lyra could climb on as riding him would be quicker than walking. Lyra was still small and light and Iorek was able to move quickly and with precision. Clambering onto the giant bears back brought back even more memories to Lyra of a time when she rode on Iorek under the lights of the northern lights. Losing herself in memories she did not take in the time it took to get to where the Eternal was. Nor how the scenery changed around her and how the clouds seemed to clear in a circle above the snow dome the Eternal was in.

A gentle nip from Pantalaimon moved her once again from her thoughts. Mentally she scolded herself. How was she to do this properly if she kept going back to her memories every few minutes?

Nimbly, Lyra clambered off Iorek with as much grace as she could, landing with both feet firmly in the silvery snow. Iorek padded forward to the entrance and the bear sitting outside bowed low and stepped aside, allowing Iorek to enter. He looked over his shoulder and jerked his head in the direction of the entrance. "She is this way Lyra."

"Why is there security?"

"Because your people are afraid of her. They intend to kill her if they find her." Iorek replied, bluntly, leading the way.

Inside it was warm, a jolly fire roaring in the center. There was a small metal frame bed and a water bowl as well as some other things. While Lyras eyes were still adjusting to the dimmer light a shadow-like form came charging out of the shadows and latched itself onto Iorek. The bear King did not move and only raised a massive paw up to brush the thing aside, onto the snow, beneath him. In astonishment, Lyra watched as the thing she could now see as human, got to its feet.

It was a girl with hair short and scruffy and vivid green eyes. Bundled up in furs hid her figure, but Lyra could tell that she was thin, very thin, yet powerful. She was not as wrapped up as well as herself and Lyra assumed that was because this girl was used to the frozen conditions of the Artic.

A snow fox leapt into the girls open arms as she turned her green eyes onto Lyra's sharp blue ones. Warily, the girl stepped back and the fox changed into a snarling snow leopard, crouching in the snow, baring its teeth.

"This is the Eternal, Lyra!" Pan whispered to her, excitedly, still curled around her neck.

And this she knew. She also knew that the girls dæmon could not touch her. However, that did not stop her heart from speeding up just a little.

"Enough little one."

Iorek's voice boomed throughout the small dome and he gently tapped the younger girl on the head. "Lyra Silvertongue is an honored guest of mine. And you will behave."

Almost pouting, the Eternal nodded slowly and the snow leopard changed into a snow hare, sitting, almost camouflaged, in the snow.

"Now. It is dinner. Let's make our way to the sea to get something to eat."

Turning, the massive bear walked out of the snow dome and into the fresh air. Still eyeing Lyra, the Eternal stepped quickly out behind him, scooping her dæmon up as she went.

Sharing a look between them, Lyra and Pan followed suit, not sure what to expect during their visit here but knowing that it was indeed a new adventure in the frozen land known as the Arctic.


	3. Chapter 3

It was interesting to see that the _panserbjørne_ paid no attention to the Eternal. One swam in with a seal and its pup and dropped the pup at the girl's feet. Running one caw down the underbelly, the skin fell open, letting the girl dig in and much hungry at the organs.

However, Lyra found she was not as lucky. The bears regarded her as an outsider and watched her cautiously. Pan trembled slightly at her neck and she hushed him silently. Iorek beckoned her over and cut her a piece of seal meat from his own dinner, which she ate gratefully.

This was all the bears needed to know that she was a friend and returned to their meal, n longer wary or interested in her. Instead they just remained curious; why was this strange girl here?

"Iorek." Lyra shattered the strange silence that had befallen the eating ground.

"Yes Lyra Silvertongue?"

"What do you know of the Eternal?"

The young girls head snapped up and bore her eyes into the back of Lyra's head.

"Firstly, her name is Aurora. Not Eternal. She is still a child of the world and will be treaded just."

"Of course, I'm sorry for thinking otherwise." Turning around she smiled at the girl, Aurora, whose eyes were still hardened in her direction. "She's different, isn't she, Iorek dear?"

"Come Lyra, there is much to share with you. Walk with me and you will know." The bear king, still so noble and full of power, rose to his feet and Lyra followed. Making their way through the feeding grounds, the bears he ruled over lowered their heads with respect.

Once far enough away, Iorek turned to look at her and sat in the soft powder. Lyra followed suit, knowing she would regret it later but this was more important than being able to feel her read later.

"Lyra, child, what do you know of witch prophecy's?"

"I know that they are made rarely and could take years to fulfill." She said, unsure as to where this was going. "But the witches know of ways to find the person mentioned in their prophecy's and keep and eye on them. If a human appears in them then you know its going to be important."

"You know that you were mentioned in a prophecy, which you completed 15 years ago, am I right? The witches knew what you had to do, even if you did not. And Serafina Pekkala followed you and protected you with her life. You are known as Eve to them, the mother of all. And together with that boy, you returned everything to normal."

Lyra nodded, she knew this. Serafina Pekkala told her all of this years ago. But why was it so important? Pantalaimon climbed out from her coat and leapt into the snow, almost disappearing completely.

"Your dæmon is not fit for climates as cold as this, is he? Iorek said, watching as Pan darted around a little, stretching his legs, before heading back to the Lyra, shivering, pressing himself as close to her as possible.

"That girl, Aurora, the Eternal, her dæmon has not settled. He can become any creature fit for this climate and her needs. She is not tied down to one place because her dæmon is not confined to one form."

Pan clambered back inside her coat and she stopped shivering as much as she had been. She held him close, feeling her own body warm up with his.

"Lyra Silvertongue?"

She looked up, meeting the _panserbjørne's_ eyes.

"Why are you here for Aurora?"

"I want to understand why her dæmon is still changing. I know the most about Dust and I want to see if she is still unconnected to it or not."

"Very well." Iorek said, sitting back. "Aurora is special for more than just her unsettling dæmon, Lyra Silvertongue. She is important and special also because the witches have a prophecy about her too. And she has a very important role to play in the future of this world and all the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Late that night, Lyra lat awake, bundled in firs to keep warm, supplied from the bears. She was tucked into a small hollow that had been given to her to use for the duration of her stay in the Arctic. Pan lay next to her head, curled up, pretending to be asleep but she knew that he was just as awake as she was.

Iorek's words were still floating through her mind and all that they spoke about would no leave her alone. She and the bear king had sat there for hours, talking and discussing, but mostly listening as Iorek told her the story of the Eternal. The story linked to the witches prophecy of the young girl and what she would do.

"Pan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's true?"

She heard a rustle by her right ear and felt his whiskers brush against her ear. Turning so that she was nose to nose with him, he blinked. "I don't believe that Iorek would ever lie to us."

Lyra sighed, she knew this. But the information told to her! It was so impossible to believe, so hard to contemplate. How could the fate of her, Wills and all the other worlds rest on one girls tiny shoulders?

"But, Iorek thinks that it's not just her." Pan said, reading her thoughts.

Biting her bottom lip, Lyra remained silent. This she knew. The bear king had told her many things. The prophecy connected to Aurora and many things, but the prophecy…that was something neither of them could let go. For it told more than just the future of the world from this girl, it told about how she, as Eve, would have a part to play along with 'others who share the same gift as the Eternal'. It could be looked at in many ways, but she agreed with Iorek; it foretold that there were others.

"But where are they?" Lyra whispered out into the darkness.

"Who knows?" Pan replied, snuggling closer to Lyra. "But I'm sure, wherever they are, they're safe."  
"Iorek and the rest of the _panserbjørne_ think that it's going to happen soon. As do the witches, I bet."

Pan was silent and Lyra took this as his answer. He thought so too.

"Try not to think about it, Lyra. Let's just get some rest. Tomorrow we can try and talk to Aurora again."

She nodded, bringing the furs closer, making sure none of her body was exposed to the harsh Arctic temperatures.

"Soon, Pan. Soon we will know. I'd like to ask Serafina Pekkala what she thinks."

"Then tomorrow we shall ask Iorek if we can see her. Sleep now, Lyra."

With that, Lyra drifted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with battles, death and Will. All of them causing worry to drift across her sleeping features and curl around Pan even more.

While Lyra and Pantalaimon slept, on the other side of the world a boy with sandy hair was waking. His dæmon, dog formed, was licking his hand while he came to. A flick of his wrist was enough to send her scuttling towards the flap of the tent, waiting outside while he got ready for the day.

Ducking through the tent door, bracing for the heat, he subconsciously reached his right hand down, grasping the tiny hand of the small monkey and placing her on his shoulders. The people were used to him by now. He came and went and they just fed him. Out of fear or hospitability he wasn't quite sure, but he was grateful.

"Christophé?"

He turned towards the voice, his dæmon changing to a brightly coloured bird. "Oui?"

"Is it true that you are going again?"

He sighed/ "Yes Tolluse, it's true."

"But why?" the young boy cried, his fox dæmon whining.

"Because I feel the urge to go North. I believe my answers are there."

"What answers?"

Christophé shrugged. "I'm not sure. To my past, my family. To me. I want to know why I'm like this, Tolluse! Wouldn't you?"

Tolluse nodded in agreement, "But what about Zahra?"

"What about her? She will adapt. She has not failed me yet." He responded, stroking his dæmon affectionately under her chin. He began walking off when Tolluse's voice stopped him again.

"Others won't be as accommodating as us."

Clenching his fist, Christophé just grimaced. "Do not think that I am unaware of that Tolluse. Trust me; I am painfully aware of this fact."  
With that he stalked off, leaving the younger boy confused and hurt when it came to his words of the Eternal.

High above, watching, a lone with observe the Eternal from this corner of the globe. She was the reason for his wanting to go North. For it was almost time for the Prophecy to come into fruitation. Eve was there, along with one Eternal, and now the others must join. She knew that in two other corners, a girl in one and another boy in the other, were preparing for their own journey North under the watchful eye of their on witch guardian.

Yes. The four Eternal Children, along with Eve, would meet and what would happen, would happen. She only knew that much. But what she did know would prove that this was not something to take lightly. And the outcome of all of the worlds depended on the result of this even.

**AN : I love that i'm getting so much response for this story! Thankyou! I'll try and get these updates out as fast as i can! But i'd love to hear back from you all as well :) Following chapters will follow different people! So it should be great fun! **


	5. Chapter 5

Shivering, Lyra awoke, gathering the furs around her and her dæmon. It had been so long since she had last been to the Arctic that she had forgotten how cold it became. Running a hand through her hair she wondered why she had awoken so suddenly.

"Lyra Silvertongue. Are you awake?"

"Yes Iorek. I'm coming."

Pulling her outdoor furs on and securing her boots, Lyra picked up the still dozing Pan and headed out of her 'room'. As winter came, the days were only getting colder and she was learning, slowly, to adapt back to the harsh environment.

"You have a visitor." Iorek said, beginning to walk down the hall towards the door that led outside.

"Really? Who? Is it Serafina Pekkala?" she said, excited, falling into step beside the giant bear king of Svalbard.

"Child, Serafina Pekkala cannot be contacted. She will come when she feels that she must be here. No sooner, no later. Patience Lyra Silvertongue. The witch will be here when the time is right."

Lyra nodded, repressing the disappointment. She knew that if she spoke to Serafina Pekkala then everything would be clear. What her part was and why she knew that she should not go home yet. For painful hour son end she had confronted the Alethiometer about it and always the answer was the same. 'Stay in Svalbard. Wait for Serafina Pekkala.' and then there was more that she did not understand. The Alethiometer referred to children and a journey but what it said, and meant, exactly, Lyra was not sure.

"So who is it?"

"Some fancy to-do person who smells like wealth and luxury. He was most demanding to see you but the bears would not let him pass." The door opened and Lyra shivered as the gust of cold air and snow attacked any bare skin "Get on, he is at the gate."

Climbing onto the bears back with ease, Lyra made herself comfortable and Iorek took off. The rocking and swaying motion was familiar to her again now. It had been 4 weeks since she had arrived and had had contact with anyone other than the _panserbjørne _and the Eternal. No, that wasn't true. She had gone to a nearby village to send a telegram to England to let them know she was safe and conducting research. Also, she had grabbed some food to munch on when she was hungry, things that the bears did not eat. Like chocolat.

A smile appeared as she remembered Aurora's reaction to chocolat. The girl's eyes had lit up as the chocolat melted in her mouth and, for a moment, Lyra was rewarded with a rare smile and a look of happiness on her face. Then, it was gone, Lyra was thanked, and Aurora demanded her out of her home. Lyra had obliged, of course, but had given Aurora some more and told her to come and see her if she wanted more. It had only taken three days for the girl to give into her pride and ask for more.

Lyra was delighted but told the teen that more chocolat came with a price – conversation. She had stomped around to begin with and had answered with short and clipped answers, but, with time, Aurora had relaxed and would actively talk back, her smile becoming less and less rare.

The familiar gates and wall appeared that protected the _panserbjørne _and the land Iorek ruled over from humans. Peering into the distance Lyra saw a tall figure in between two bears. As they got closer and details became more defined, she gasped.

"Do you know that man, Lyra Silvertongue?"

"Yes Iorek, I do. You need to stay close; he would do anything to get his hands on Aurora."

A twitch at her neck and Pantalaimons nose poked into the air. "Who is it Lyra?"

"Sir Charles Boardman."

Pan hissed while Lyra scowled her stubborn childlike side showing. "He's horrible, Iorek, dear. He cares nothing for anything other than his work. However, I take over that. Ever since I met him he's been trying to make me forget Will and marry him. But he's here for Aurora, I know it. Having her would boost his reputation in the field of Dust."

Iorek nodded and in the next minute they were at the gate. Her eyes, hard, Lyra slid off of the bear kings back but left her hand on his flank.

"Lyra! Thank heavens that you're okay! I was awfully worried about you. All I was told was that you had decided to stay longer with the _panserbjørne_. What are you thinking?" Sir Charles cried, trying to get to her only to be stopped by the bear guards. His lioness dæmon growled but did not try anything.

"I'm fine Charles, you can see that. If you remember, King Iorek Byrnison is a good friend of mine. I'm sure you knew that as you've asked me about it before." Lyra replied, while Pan bristled around her neck.

Sir Charles smiled, "Lyra, my darling, how many times have I told you? Call me Charlie. Now, come, get them to let me pass. I only want to spend time with you. I came all this way."

"Then you've wasted a trip. I do not want to spend time with you."

"But – "

Iorek snarled and brought himself up to his full, impressive height. "Lyra Silvertongue has made herself clear. If she does not want you, then we follow the rules of my land. No humans unless invited. Now go! And don't let me find you around here again less you wish for the cubs to train on you and your dæmon."

Taken aback by the response, Charles started to argue but thought better of it as the two guards turned towards him, ready to attack if they saw necessary. Frowning, her turned on his heel and walked away to the sledge that waited for him, his dæmon following swiftly.

Watching him leave Lyra felt a small spark of victory, but she quickly quelled it. Charles would not be the only one coming for Aurora.

"Come, child." Iorek's deep voice broke through her thoughts and Lyra nodded and settled herself on the giant bears back once again.

"Yes, let's hurry Iorek, dear. There are things I need to consult with the Alethiometer."

"Can you understand it?" he asked, beginning to lope off away from the gate and towards the village of the _panserbjørne_.

"Enough." She replied before pulling the furs of her coat up to cover her nose, already picturing the symbols that decorated the golden device and how she was going to ask her question.

_How long will we be safe here?_

**AN : Sorry it's taken so long. Had Midterms. Will try to update ASAP! Hoping for around every other week but, we'll see what life brings.  
As always, thanks for the reviews. Your encouragement keeps me going. **


	6. Chapter 6

The spotlight shone through the leaves momentarily before passing away to another area. They were looking for her. Biting her lower lip, her brown eyes scanned the area for more guards and lights, as well as the sniffing noses of their dæmons. She had to cross this border now. Tonight. They knew that she was here and the longer she stayed, the more dangerous her entire situation became.

A rustling behind stopped her from darting forward. Instead she whirled around, reaching to her calf where a small knife was kept in its sheath.

A boy, with shaggy brown hair, came tumbling through the bush, his dæmon fluttering above his head.

"Ahh…that was a close one, aye? But we made it through with barely a scratch! And look! We even found a girl. 'ello sweet." He said, with a big goody grin on his face, his big blue eyes shining with laughter.

She snarled in return and bared her teeth. "back off. I have a plan and you're not gonna ruin it."

"What? You mean getting past them?" he said, crossing his legs and reaching into this pocket, pulling out a slightly squished sandwich. "Now why would a girl like you want to do something like that? Why not cross in the morning? Unless you've got something to hide."

The knife blade flashed and she moved so that she was beside him, the knife resting threateningly between him and his sandwich. The boys eyebrows raised. "Ah. So the girls got spunk after all. So, what are wanted for? Theft? Murder? You hold that knife well enough."

"I need to get across that border tonight and I'm not about to let some boy who thinks he's all that stop me." She hissed into his ear.

He sighed and put his sandwich away. "Tell you what, I'll help you. I need to get over this border too and I don't particularly want to get caught either, if you catch my drift. So how about it, doll? Care for some help from me and Carla?"

She froze while thinking before pulling the knife away from him and placing it back into its sheath. "Fine. What's your master plan kid?"

He only grinned again and began to explain. The plan was simple, yet elegant. In the process she found out that his name was Raye and he came from the bottom of the globe; Austrania. He was travelling North for a reason he would not explain except with a small smile and a secretive twinkle in his eye. One thing she noticed was that his dæmon twittered restlessly and constantly flew about. She felt the tug of her own dæmon who wanted to join but both knew it was dangerous. At the moment he was a mouse, and if he changed in front of this boy, he would know.

"So, think we can pull this off?" Raye's voice cut through her thoughts and she smiled.

"Sure do. Let's put it into action." She replied and he nodded, moving so that he could leap out quickly, his dæmon perched on his shoulder.

She smiled at him from behind. Raye was a nice boy, but nice didn't mean trustworthy. No, she could not tell him. Moving so that she was beside him, she jumped a little when Raye reached down and gave her hand a quick squeeze for reassurance. She would not tell him. He would not know. H would not find out.

"Ready? And…now!" He leaped out and tackled one of the guards and she followed, pulling out her knife, attacking the other one. Her dæmon was curled up inside of her shirt pocket and she had to ignore his want to be part of the battle. He would only give them away. A well timed slash caused the guard to fall, clutching his arm as blood seeped through his shirt.

"Let's go!" Raye yelled, running up to her and grabbing her hand again, pulling her towards the gate. "You sure you're not wanted for murder? That was well placed."

She just smiled once more and sped up, avoiding his question. And as they ran through the gate, evading bullets and diving into the undergrowth she made up her mind. She would let him think what he wanted, but she would not tell him the truth. He could not know.

He could not know that she was the Eternal.

"Lyra? Lyra where are you?"

The girls voice rang out across the frozen wasteland, echoing in the frigid air. Still, everything was still. Frowning, she whirled around and trudged back towards her home, muttering under her breath. Her dæmon padded along beside her, a white wolf, looking up at her with concern.

From out of the snow a pine martin leaped out and attacked the wolf, making the girl squeal and tense. When she realized that the martin was just sitting happily on her dæmons head she growled in frustration and stomped her foot against the snow-packed ground. "That's not fair Lyra!"

"Sorry Aurora." The woman replied from behind her, a grin on her face. "But you should know by now that I fight dirty. Blame my up-bringing."

The girl spun around and hammered her balled up fingers lightly on Lyra's body twice before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "I thought you have left and that someone was trying to get me."

"Oh, Aurora. You know I would never leave you. And Iorek would never let anyone take you. You're too precious to all of us." Lyra replied, quickly kissing the teen on top of her head while Pan comforted her dæmon who was now a white mouse. "Now, let's head back. I don't know about you but I'm frozen and in need of some chocolat."

Aurora pulled away, smiling widely, everything sad vanishing off her face. "Chocolat? Will it warm us?"

Lyra nodded and the teen jumped into the air happily. "Come on then Lyra! Let's hurry! Kai? Oh! What are you doing? You're so small! Let's go!" She ran towards her home, her dæmon quickly turning into a husky and following close behind her.

With a quick step, Pan clambered up into Lyra's coat, making her shiver and he placed he snow-covered body around her neck. "She acts so young with us." He remarked while she brushed the snow off of him and began following the Eternal.

"I know. I think she thinks of me as her mother. The _panserbjørne_ taught her how to fight, how to survive, but they could not teach her everything. So I think she's looking to me to teach her more softer things." Lyra replied, thinking it over. "She is still so much like a wild child, though. I believe she only puts up with us because of the food we give her. There are still times when she's as hostile towards us as she was in the beginning."

"No. Her being has changed." Pan quickly retorted, thinking of the mouse Aurora's dæmon had just become. "Don't you notice? Her dæmon shifts to softer animals, not just large violent ones anymore. That proves that we've had some impact."

"I suppose."

"Lyra!"

She froze, the voice making chills run up and down her spine. Chills that weren't from the temperature of the air. She was too close to the border of the land that Iorek ruled over. She should have known better. Instead of turning to face him, as she once would have done, she took off at a run instead. Towards home. Towards Iorek Byrnison. Towards Aurora.

"You wait Lyra! I'll get you someday! You will be mine! You and the Eternal! Just you wait and see!"

Sir Charles' words only made her run faster. Briefly she wondered what had happened to the girl who would pick a fight with anyone. She was that girl a little while ago and now she was running away from a spineless man who cowered at her words. But the answer came quickly as she spotted the teen ahead, rolling in the snow with her dæmon. She had come to care about someone, something, more than she did herself. While she was in the same area as Aurora and spending with her, her inner wildcat side would be tamed.

Aurora's safety was more important than her pride. That revelation was like a slap in the face, but below the shock burnt the hard truth, keeping her once icy exterior at bay. She cared for this wild child. And that was worth more than anything else in her world.


End file.
